Ajin Blake Nimakera
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: Blake Nimakera is an Ajin. But England doesn't know. Blake has spent nine years practising her skills. However, Ajins are being discovered and being experimented on, in their views tortured. Blake feels obligated to find Ajins and save them before they are discovered. But by doing this Blake is at risk of being discovered as an Ajin. Will she be discovered and save Ajins?
1. My name is Blake

Ajins are not human. That's what the world is saying anyway. I personally still believe they are still human. All Ajins are born believing they are human and the people around them believe they are human. Why does that all change when they are discovered? Many people including me protest to stop the Ajin experiments.

In case you're wondering yes I am an Ajin. But I haven't been discovered, yet. My name is Blake Nimakera and I was five when I discovered I was an Ajin. I was in a car with my parents. My dad was an alcoholic and was drunk driving. My mother was too scare to face up to him and did whatever he told her to do. It was late at night and he drove wildly when suddenly another car drove straight into us.

We all died instantly. I don't know how long I was dead for. But when I came back I saw black smoke. I thought that was my sight, but when I was moving the smoke moved with it. It was coming from me. I crawled out of the car wreckage and was paralysed with shock. The ambulance arrived and took me for my grazes and bruises. I was told I was lucky to have survived with small injuries. I never did tell them about what I experienced.

I'm glad I didn't. Because five years later Ajin's were discovered in Africa and the US military captured him and started to conduct research. The world then started to call them demi-humans. For four years I have been protesting for the Ajin experiments to stop. My name is Blake Nimakera and I am England's first Ajin.


	2. Ajin debate

Blake woke up to the sound of chaos that was coming from the corridor. It was never peaceful in the kids home. Her left arm was dangling off the bed and her short black hair was a mess. She had her eyes slightly open, but the other it would appear she had no pupil visible. Suddenly a crash happened right outside her door. She smashed her fist on her bedside table, stormed out of bed and opened her door to find three boys aged eleven fighting.

"Would you boys flirt with each other elsewhere I'm trying to sleep!" she demanded. They stopped and stared at her and laughed. "it's time to wake up anyway, Blake." "Funny my alarm didn't go off, so I've still got time!" she grunted. "Ooo blake, your such a rebel" the boys mocked. "Carry on and you'll find out how far I'll go!" she threatened. The boys decided they were bored and decided to leave. "Twats" she moaned.

Just as she was about to fall back into bed, her alarm went off. She closed her eyes in frustration, but calmed down and decided she might as well get ready for school. None school uniform day. Everybody in the home was excited and dressing their best, people would have thought they were all going out to a nightclub or something. But Blake didn't see the excitement. Sure it was better than wearing a uniform, but it wasn't like your going to spend the rest of their lives wearing the damn clothes.

Shee got changed into her green trousers, black boots with chains around them, grey top and black jacket. Her backpack was black with dark red outlines. She packed her books for her classes and walked out of her room for breakfast.

Breakfast was another battle altogether. "Wow Blake, you're actually up for breakfast, you're losing your rebellious touch" a girl called Lana laughed. Lana and Blake were at war with each other. Well if you think about it Lana was at war with Blake. "Shut your trap Lana, before I fill it!" Blake spat as she sat down and helped herself to toast. "Another word from any of you and your grounded" Myles the carer threatened. "Wouldn't stop Blake" A boy called Tom laughed. She glared at him as she ate her toast. "She would sneak out." "You haven't seen me do that!" she shouted. "Yeah but we all know that's what you do" he laughed. Blake got up with her bag, with the toast in her mouth.

As she walked past Tom, she pushed his head in his cereal. As she walked down the corridor she heard Myles shout "you're grounded." "Like I give a damn!" she shouted back. She walked out and started to walk to her school. "Why should I obey the rules. It's not like I would be given a choice at life anyway."

Blake was holding a dark secret from the world. She was an Ajin. All over the world, they were being discovered, but none in the UK yet. She had kept the secret for nine years and joined many protesters for the law for Ajin's to be treated the same as humans. A part of her was doing it, just in case she was ever discovered, but she did it because hated the fact they were called demi-humans. That's why she's so rebellious. She would sneak out and d the most dangerous stunts. But if she died she wouldn't be dead, she would be brought back to life. In her view she found it to be a gift as she has no limits in life, but the world wants to torcher them. She would rather spend eternity with no food.

She arrived at the school and went to her classes. As usual. She never paid attention. She would spend her time staring out the window, wondering what limit she could overpass. However, in her mid-day class, history, she was paying attention. "Today we are going to be looking at the demi-humans, Ajins." "The first Ajin was discovered in Afric eight years ago. You all would have been children then. The US took a soldier known at the time as the soldier of god and have used him to learn more about Ajins."

A hand went up. "Sir Ajins can't die isn't that correct?" "Yes Ben, Ajins cannot be killed, or that's all we know so far. There have been rumours of experiments being used on captured Ajins." "How many are there?" "To count there are 17 in the world at the moment. The UK is yet to discover its first Ajin. Ajins have more than being able to raise from the dead if an Ajin screams it is known that an effect will happen on the human body. Nobody knows what yet, but it's been advised that you should avoid the scream." "Sir are they even human?"

Blake stared at the pupil, then her teacher to see what his response will be. "The world has started to call them demi-human due to their attributes humans lack so no they not human." Blake was outrage and said "yes they are." She didn't mean to say it out loud, everybody was now staring at her.

Her teacher seemed intrigued to see what she had to say. "Please, Blake explained." She started to feel uncomfortable with the attention, but she explained "the only way to discover if someone is an Ajin is when they die, so why until they die and come do they have their humanity taken away from them. There have been reports shown that they do have a human body and the same functions a human has, so they are being ridiculed for having a few extra attributes to their body."

"They're freaks. Seriously who wants to live forever?" Blake stood up and said "they don't have a choice in what they have, Stephen. What would happen if your parents turned out to be jin's would you still consider them to be freaks?" she asked. Stephen stood up and nodded "yeah. For all of mankind it has been clear what makes a human and it's this type of body" he said.

A girl called Chloe stood up and suggested "but Chares Darwin discovered evolution, so maybe this is evolution continuing its work with mankind." "But why would humans need to be immortal for. Evolution happens to help the human race survive better, not survive forever."

Blake butted in again and said "but we don't actually know that for sure. We don't know what evolution is doing to life. But Ajins should be treated the same as humans because that's what they are." Ben laughed and said "you talk about Ajins like your one of them." She was taken back by that comment. She hoped she didn't show her shock and give herself away. "maybe I am. Maybe we all are, but you all think like this and then something will happen to you or a loved one and then they or you turn out to be Ajin and you'll understand. I lost my parents. I'd give anything for them to be Ajins." She finished.

She hoped the lie about her parents helped cover her ajin are humans argument and why she is so sensitive to the topic. They all sat back down and waited for their teacher to continue. That has t be one of the best debates I have ever seen young people do about Ajin's I am very impressed. For homework, I would like a report about the history of Ajin's and your opinions on them." The class was dismissed. Blake spent the rest of the day with her head in her work, that was too close to getting caught and with what she had planned that night, she needed to lie low.


	3. Discovered!

Blake was back at the care home in th bedroom. That was what grounded was like. Grounded for a month. Blake's life was gounded. She was sat at her desk, doing her homework, with her music blasting in her earphones. When she had done her homework, she saw she was ten minutes late for dinner. She groaned and left her bedroom. When she sat down for dinner Myles said "why didn't you come down when I called you?" "I didn't hear you, I was doing my homework."

Nobody believed her. "Yeah right. How many papers have you failed?" laughed Lana laughed. It was true Blake was struggling in her homework assignments but she had proven to her teachers, it wasn't due to the lack of trying. Lana however got straight A's everytime. She had been predicted she would get a place at Cambridge University if she carried on the good work. Blake kept her mouth shut for the whole meal. She kept her head down as she ate. The cook Lilly, knew something was wrong. She never spoke much to her as Blake never left her room.

Lilly was in her early thirties and loved to cook for the children. Growing up she was teased and she couldn't eat. The only times she could was when she had made the meal. As she grew odler, her cooking skills grew too. She believes that a good meal, will put a smile on everyones faces. In a way she was right, but when Blake was new in the care, she was quiet and was always in her room, huggng her knees, traumatised.

When Blake was finished she was sent back to her room, without dessert. Lilly watched her go. She knew Myles was harsh on her more than the other children and wished she was gone. However, Lilly thought Blake just needed some encouragement for her life, something Myles failed to do.

When nobody was looked, lilly cut a piece of chocolate fudge cake and walked up to Blake's room.

She nocked and didn't hear anythiing. Fter a few seconds she opened the door, to see Blake working on her history homework, wiith her headphones blasting rock music. She walked in, closing the door and placed the piece of cake on the desk, next to her paper.

Blake looked up shocked. She took off her headphones and asked "I thought I wasn't allowed dessert?" Lilly smiled and said "well, he doesn't have to know." Blake smiled as she said "thanks Lilly." "Don't let those children put you down. You'll make it." Then she left. Blake turned to look at the door and wondere if she could make it. She had less than two years left in the home, before she was out on her own. She smiled as the thought excited her. No boundries, no rules, no grounding. Just her travelling the world, making some money along the way.

As she was an Ajin, she could just travel with n food and wait to starve to death then be reborn with a full stomach and redo the whole thing. It wasn't an appealing idea, but she would use it a a last resort, if she had too.

When midnight struck, her phone vibrated under her pillow, waking her up. She grabbed it and turned it off. She changed into black running trousers, tight black, ti-shirt and hoddie, with black military boots. She tied her hair into a small ponytail and grabbed her black half mask and gloves from under her bed.

She sneaked through the sleeping home and as soon as she was outside she sprinted to the woodland forest. She started to jumped on tree and kicked them, jumping high and landing hard on the ground. Recently Blake was trying to land from high hieghts without injuring herself. She was high in the trees, when she jumped, grabbed a tree branch and was going to swing to the next tree,but she missed judged the strength of the branch. It snapped instantly and Blake was falling. She used to scream, but she was used to it happening all the time, she learned not too.

When she landed, the tree branch landed on her neck breaking it. Blake's body laid in the bud, lifless for a few seconds. Suddenly the black smoke, tarted to rise out of her boddy and her broken bones were snapping back into place. She took a deep breath out of shock and slowly started to move her body again. "I really have to stop maing that mistake" she grunted, pushed the tree branch off her neck. She was used to dying from hard impacts, but she hated the pain it brought. She could feel every bone in her body snap.

After a few more hours she noticed the sun started to come up. "Shit!" she grunted. She ran back to the home before anybody noticed she was gone. What she should of done was notice the man who had been watching her the entire night.


	4. 1st Ajin in England

Blake woke up to the choas again. She looked at her clock to see it was seven thirty. "You have to be taking the piss!" she shouted. She got up and opened her door to find the usual boys making the noise. "Shut up! It's the bloody weekend!" she shouted. "It's our weekend too Blake!" they shouted. She slammed her door and went back into bed. "Blake up now!" she heard Myles shout. "NO!" she shouted back. Grounding meant helping with chores in the morning. But she was having none of it. she barely had two hours sleep. She must have died seven if not ten times last night. She was alseep for an hour and half more before Myles dragged her out of bed to at least serve breakfast. "Fine! Just let me get changed!" she grunted. She got changed into green trousers, with a grey t-shurt and her black boots.

She walked into the dining room and served the breakfast as the radio was playing in the back ground. Lilly noticed Blake's black eyes and asked her "did you sleep well last night?" Blake shook her head and said "struggled, but I'll be going back after breakfast." "No you won't, weeds need pulling out in the garden" Myles said. "But Lana's in here" Blake said, sarcastically. "So what was your last test score?" Lana asked. Blake threw an apple at her head.

What happened next, changed her life forever. The music on the radio stopped as an announcement was made. "We interrupt this broadcast to announce England has found it's first Ajin!" Blake dropped a plate of toast, smashing it. "What wrong with you?" Lana screamed. "Shut up!" Blake said, as she turned the radio up. "An Ajin was seen running through the forest. It has been identified as a teenage girl with long hair. Video footage is on the bbc website. If people know the identity please contact local authority."

The music then continued where it was interupted. Blake couldn't believe it. England finally found an Ajin. But what worried her the most was it could be her. She walked out of the dining room while Myles shouted at her again. She grabbed her coat and left the home. She knew her Ajin equlity group would hold an emergancy meeting.

When she arrived everybody had turned p and a projecter was set up with a screens hot of the beginning of the footage. "Hi Blake" Sam said. Sam was her adult friend who she could talk too, whenever she wasn't grounded. "I'm surprised your not grounded" he said. "Huh don't judge that I'm here with permission" blake laughed. "OK lets get this emergancy meeting started" the speaker shouted. Everybody sat down and listened. "So one hour ago it was announced an Ajin was spotted in England. Here is the footage that has proven it."

The video was played of the ajin in black fallen from a tree and have the tree branch land on the neck killing it. Lana could help but to lean foreward as she watched herself come back to life in the video. She was spotted last night. "We need to find this Ajin before local authorities do. They have started to search all teens who fit the description." "What is the description?" someone asked. "They haven't been specific, all we know that the Ajin is a teenage girl between the ages of twelve and seventeen. Everybody who fits the current position will be a suspect." "The whole country?" Blake asked. "Unfortunatly so. It means that you are even a suspect" the speaker said. "Are you?" "No" she lied.

Suddenly there were two massisve knocks on the door. Two policeman stood there. "We're here to pick up Blake Nimakera" he anounced. Blakes heart stopped. "Why?"" she asked. "Myles Abaton called to report the orphan went off her premises without permission." Blake calmed down. She stood up and said "fine guilty as charged."  
The policeman saw the paused video of the Ajin and then looked at Blake. "What a minute. You fit the description of the Ajin. You will be coming down to the station for questioning." The policman said. Blake then panicked again. "I'm not the Ajin!" she screamed. "We're doing our jobs!" he said. Blake was sat in the back of policemans car as she escorted to the station. She now had to play her cards right. If she is descovered her neverending life was over.


End file.
